Soul Eater Pokemon
by emory-chan
Summary: Pokemon. A world of wonder and mystery. What will happen if our special gang was born here and not their world? Rated T for now. Rating may or may not change.


**Kitty: So I got this idea from countless deviantart photos and a couple fanfics. So don't gang up on me if you don't like Pokemon!**

**Maka: Why are you using us? **

**Soul: I don't care why just as long as I get Maka and a cool Pokemon.**

**Kitty: Trust me. I'm giving the Pokemon to who most fits everyone's personality! You will be cool. Disclaimer?**

**Soul & Maka: I wonder which one the she-devil will put us with?**

**Kitty: HEY! *sigh* I don't own Soul Eater or Pokemon. I do own the idea and the weird conversations in the begining of the story.**

_Pokemon. Creatures used for battles, companions, or sometimes evil. They are full of mystery. No one knows how they came to be. Some say they are from space. It's true for some, like Deoxys. One thing for sure is that they are a part of life. Well, for people in this world. _

"Maka!" a voice shouted,interupting her dream. "It's time to get up! You have to go to Proffesor Stein's and get your first pokemon!"

Maka groaned and got out of walked over to her closet and got dressed. Her outfit consited of red plaid shorts and a yellow short-sleeved cropped-tee with white sleeves. She had black and white tennis shoes, a black shoulder bag, and ( to complete the look) her hair down with black and red baseball hat with a pokeball on it.

When she was done, she walked down stairs to her papa. Spirit turned around to look at his baby girl. "Maka,my angel! I can't believe you're going to get your very own Pokemon today!" he said with tears in his eyes. Maka sat down at the counter and started to eat her breakfast. "Me either!" she began. "I'm the last of my class to be old enough to have one! Why do we have to be fifteen to start our journey in this town? I think it's a stupid idea."

Spirit shrugged and looked at the time. "Oh! You better go! Don't wanna keep Stein waiting!"

Maka finished her breakfast and started towards the door. "Wait, Maka!" Spirit stopped her. The girl looked at her papa. "Here. This was your mother's. She had wore it when began her journey." He put a necklace on her. It had a skull and two pokeballs on each side. Maka smiled. "Bye,Papa! I'll write you!" And she left.

"She's just like her mother." Spirit said as he watch her walk down the road to Professor Stein's house.

* * *

Stein's house had stitches all over. Maka looked at it before going in. " Hello?" She called. A crash was heard. Then a man with a screw in his head and silver hair appeared. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. "Ah. Maka Albarn. Welcome. I presume you are here for a Pokemon,no?" he said. Maka nodded.

"Good. Follow me." Stein said and both of them walked into another room. Three Pokemon sat on a table. One was green and kind of looked like a snake. Snivy. Another was blue and looked like a sea otter. Oshawott. The last one was orange and black. It looked like a pig. Tepig.

None caught Maka's attention. She told Stein, who nodded and looked away for a second. Something moved in the corner of Maka's eyes. She turned her head towards that direction. The thing walked out into the room. Maka identified it as a Pokemon. It had fox-like ears, fluffy fur on it's neck that's tan, and a fluffy tail that had a tan tip. The rest of it's body was brown.

"Stein. What's that one." she asked.

Stein looked over to where Maka was looking. "Oh that? It's an Eevee. Not very effective Pokemon." Maka nodded and walked over to the Pokemon, picking her up. The Eevee smiled."I'll take her." Maka said. Stein looked surprise. "Are you sure? It's very weak and-" He was caught off when he saw Maka glaring at him.

He sighed. "Very well. Wait here. I'll go get your pokedex and pokeballs. Plus your Eevee's pokeball." he said walking away.

Maka looked back at the Eevee. She decided it needed a name. But what will she call her? "Hmm. Oh! I know! I'm gonna call you Angel!" Maka said. Angel blinked then made a cute sound.

Stein walked in right then. He handed Maka everything she needed. "Are you going to name it?" he asked. Maka nodded and told him Angel's name, to which he smiled at. As he watched the two leave, he thought back to his own journey with three specific people. One who lives with him and two who's daughter just left his lab.

"Stein! Did Maka come and get her Pokemon yet?" His wife called. The man walked into the room in which she was in. "Yes, Marie." he replied. The woman smiled. "And did she pick the Eevee I said she would pick?" she asked. Stein left the room without a word. Marie smiled.

"She truly is like her mother."

* * *

Maka walked out of the lab with Angel on her left shoulder, her tail curled around to her other shoulder. The girl was over-joyed. She had finally got her very own Pokemon. And it's one that can evolve into seven different types. Her perfect Pokemon.

"So you _finally_ got your Pokemon eh, Tiny-Tits." a voice called from above her. Only one person called Maka that. Soul Eater Evans. The one boy who she had a small crush on. A small one.

Soul sat in a tree with his Pokemon next to him. A Zorua (which Maka still has no idea how he got one) named Shadow. Soul was wearing black jeans, a red and black t-shirt with a soul on the left side above his heart,and black tennis shoes. A red and black backpack sat next to him. His white hair going every where and red eyes gleaming. A smirk graced his lips.

Maka looked up. "What's it to ya?" Soul jumped down with his bag in hand. Shadow followed his trainer and landed on Souls' head. " I'm just surprised that you finally got your Pokemon today, Tiny-Tits." he said. Maka crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm finally fifteen. Today is the day Stein would let me get one."

"Why'd you choose an Eevee?"

"None of those appealed to me. Why did _you_ choose a Zorua?"

"None were cool enough."

Maka smiled. "What makes Shadow special?" Soul reached up to Shadow and put him on the ground. Angel jumped down to inspect the new Pokemon. "He was cool enough. And rare. Not every day you would see one." he replied. They both watched as Angel and Shadow played.

The blonde giggled when Angel bit Shadow's tail and Shadow let out a yelp. Not that Soul will ever admit it, but he always loved Maka's laugh.

"Angel! Let go of Shadow!" Maka told her Eevee. Angel immediately let go and ran up to the awaiting girl. Maka picked up Angel and sat her on her shoulder. Soul picked up Shadow, who jumped onto his head. The boy turned to Maka.

"I was wondering. Since it's no fun going alone, and we both have our Pokemon, would you like to go on our Pokemon journey's together?" he asked.

Maka blinked then smiled. "Sure!" Soul smirked. "Well come on then! Let's get going!" he turned around.

"Oh and Maka. Happy birthday."

[Put line here]

**Kitty: There you have it. I loved Pokemon since I was a girl and I really wanted a fanfic about it. Please don't diss it! Oh and if you have any questions, please be free to ask. **

**Soul: HELL YEAH! I get to be with Maka and a freakin' awesome Pokemon!**

**Maka: I wonder what I'll make my Eevee evolve into.**

**Kitty: Oh I already figured it out. It kinda goes with the name. The moves do. Well to me.**

**Soul: When will we have a battle?**

**Maka: Yeah?**

**Kitty: When you meet Black*Star. Which is the next chapter.**

**Kitty: Well. Bye y'all! R&R!**


End file.
